


［司千］完美搭档 12.0

by Dragon_li



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), 石纪元
Genre: Dr. Stone - Freeform, F/M, M/M, R18, 石纪元 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！——————狮子王司：事关男人尊严，必须证明老子情场一把手。（雾）Ps.本来想根据图写千空乳珠的颜色的，在怎么也没找到有乳头的图。就算是裸露上半身的，也没有画乳头。唉，好遗憾。
Relationships: One Direction - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	［司千］完美搭档 12.0

冬日的季节漫长舒适，令人心生倦怠的同时，也天天向春日走近。  
寒冷的温度给了伤势绝佳的恢复时间，为此石神千空不用再担心腿部伤势的恶化。  
按照那位医治他的医生的说法，「大概还有一周就会完全康复了。」  
不过眼下，他还是只能用一只腿蹦跶的残疾人士。

距离石神千空醒来已经已经有一天了。  
狮子王司一直在他身边悉心照顾，身心都疲惫到了极致。  
直到千空醒来，司又盯着他把粥喝光，才闭上眼睛在他身旁睡去。  
在他身边躺下时，司刻意和他相隔了一段距离。

石神千空没有打扰狮子王司，他准备去实验室消磨一下时间。  
他从来不是什么闲得住的性格。  
司帝国的科技树虽然歪了点，但制作一个支撑架还是没问题的。  
他忽略狮子王司要他老老实实在床上待着的嘱咐，撑着拐杖便一蹦一跳地出了门。  
样子虽然滑稽了点，但敢当面嘲笑千空的浅雾幻早早离开了帝国，只剩下一些人对石神千空表示了关心。  
同时，石神千空隐约察觉到有些人的目光包含着恶意。  
石神千空面无表情地进了实验室。

刚进实验室，他就发现有人在等着他。  
冰月双手抱肩，靠在墙壁的一侧看着他，眼角弯着。  
“看来石神你受的伤也不算重。”  
冰月起身，走到石神千空身旁，十分绅士地替他拉了一把椅子。  
石神千空抬眼，猜测眼前的男人的目的。  
他毫不客气地坐到椅子上，问：“你有什么事情？”

“只是担心石神你而已，看到你没事我很开心。”冰月说。  
他垂眸，石神千空并不想直视他，拿起放在实验桌上的仪器摆置。  
“我很好。既然没什么事情，麻烦你离开这里。”

冰月挑眉，他又拉了一把椅子放在石神旁边，挨着石神千空坐了下去。  
“刚刚那一路下来，石神你也看见了吧？”  
石神千空神色不动，“什么？”  
“你没发现司帝国多出来一个与众不同的人吗?”冰月说。  
“你是说木村医生吧。”  
石神千空望向冰月，他是真的很讨厌眼前这个男人。  
而对方正要谋划的事情，他也丝毫不感兴趣。

“狮子王司可是为了受伤的你打破了一道铁则，现在铁则的变动让很多人都十分不满。”  
冰月说，“司对你可是真心实意的喜爱呢。石神你没有什么想法？”  
“无聊，你要说的就是这些吗？”石神千空兴致缺缺地移开视线。

“啧，石神你还真是冷淡。”冰月轻笑一声，身子向千空倾斜。  
他双手合拢，神色逐渐认真，“我要说的当然不是这些。”  
“我是想要和石神你，结盟。”

“结盟？”石神千空有些意兴阑珊。  
“和你就算了吧。你这家伙百分之一百亿的不可信。”

“话虽如此，要不要先听我说说看？”冰月摩挲手指。  
他十分清楚石神千空是被迫加入司帝国的，这点在他发现浅雾幻的小动作时就已经确定。  
石神千空在这个原始时代，简直就像ssr限定卡一样稀有。  
如果他是狮子王司，恐怕也不会放任石神千空离开。  
加入，或者杀掉，只能够两选一。  
但冰月并不认同司的理念，他甚至对此嗤之以鼻。  
狮子王司太天真了。  
而他，会做的比狮子王司更好。  
石神千空想要逃离狮子王司，他想要取代狮子王司。  
这样对彼此都有利的合作，应该不会有人会拒绝。

“我拒绝。”石神千空掏了掏耳朵，“你想说的就是这些？百分之一百亿的无聊，赶快从我的实验室离开吧。”  
冰月眼角的笑意渐渐消失，他皱眉，“为什么不同意，我已经把好处全部列给你看了吧？”  
“这种东西，就算不告诉我，我也能自己列出来。”石神千空语气冷淡，“还是说你觉得你比我这个天才科学家还要聪明？”  
冰月说：“为什么?告诉我拒绝的理由。”  
“理由我已经告诉过你了，我说过，你这家伙不可信。”  
石神千空说：“向我保证对狮子王司保密的是你，告诉狮子王司秘密的不也是你吗？”  
“更何况，我掉下去的冰洞，是你挖的吧？”

“哦？为什么你会这么想。”冰月站起来，将一旁的长矛握在手里。  
他眼睛紧盯着石神千空，在看到对方毫无惧意的表情后，眼底的冰冷被笑意覆盖，“让石神你掉进冰洞里，对我有什么好处吗？”  
石神千空没兴趣和他扯嘴皮，“有没有好处，这个你最清楚。”  
“总之，我没兴趣和一肚子坏水的人加盟。”  
“慢走不送。”

……

石神千空是被狮子王司抓回去的。  
即在研究室泡了一天，星夜降临时，被赶来的狮子王司一个公主抱强行抱回去的。  
尽管他中途无数次表示“快点放我下来”，狮子王司依然不为所动。  
甚至在石神千空闹腾时，低头看了一眼。  
表情非常恐怖。  
石神千空老老实实的安静了下来。  
「绝对不是被他的表情吓到了。」石神千空对自己说。

被抱回到床上时，狮子王司依旧面无表情。  
他眼下还带着睡眠不足的淤青，眼里也有细微的血丝，一副睡眠不足的样子。  
狮子王司看着躺在床上安静如鸡的石神千空，闭上眼睛叹了口气。  
而后他睁眼，表情有些无奈，“千空，我不是告诉你，在伤好之前禁止乱跑吗？”  
“我……”石神千空张了张嘴，实在没想出什么好的应答。

“木村医生说你的伤需要静养。”狮子王司捏了捏眉心，“这点作为科学家的千空应该不需要我来提醒吧。”  
石神千空移开了视线，“……只是太无聊了。”  
“很任性的理由。”狮子王司说。  
他没有继续指责千空，事实上对方已经开始自我反省了。  
司蹲下，伸手握住千空健康的那只脚，纤细的脚踝在他手里摩挲，他却凝住了眉头。  
脚踝处的淤青有些触目惊心。

“你扭到脚了。”狮子王司断言，“什么时候的事？”  
石神千空身子微僵，他试图将脚从狮子王司的手中抽出来，但对方不容置疑的力度让他打消了念头。  
他最终放弃，坦诚说出了实话，“我也不太清楚……反正感受到脚裸有点痛的时候，已经在实验室待了很久了。”  
狮子王司脸色微沉，“太过沉迷实验可不是好事。”  
他站起来，居高临下地望着石神千空，“还是说，嗯，要我彻底收回千空你作为科学家的权利更好。”  
“啧。”石神千空颇为不爽司命令的语气，他不清楚为什么这样一个小事对方要如此大做文章。  
他烦躁地挠了挠后颈，后脑勺的那点石头还在，“随便你怎样，我这阵子不动就是了，别老拿权利来威胁我。”  
狮子王司缓缓逼近千空，四目相对时，他神色异常认真，“与其说是威胁，嗯，不如说是警告。”  
“再这样不顾自己的身体，我会做出更加过分的事情。”

“少用这套说辞，那种事情你已经干过了。”  
石神千空撇开脸，准备钻进被窝睡觉，眼不见心不烦。  
石神千空心里当然清楚狮子王司救了自己。  
在意外跌入冰洞陷入昏迷后，狮子王司却放弃自己一直以来坚持的理想，复活一个老者来救治他。  
这其中蕴含的意味他当然明白。  
更不用说周围一群人告诉他，在他昏迷后，狮子王司是如何尽心尽力地照顾他的。  
堪称‘好朋友’的最佳模范。  
狮子王司和石神千空的畸形关系，除了少数的几个人压根没人清楚。  
他们当然不知道狮子王司温柔的背后，也同时意味着镇压。  
正因如此，石神千空在对他升起好感的同时，也十分反感对方的威胁。

这种火药味十足的话激发了两人之间的矛盾。  
狮子王司在这之后沉默了很长一段时间，正当石神千空以为一切都过去时，对方忽然开了口。  
“你认为那是对你的惩罚吗？千空。”  
狮子王司的声音离千空越来越近，直到被子被人掀开，石神千空的后背贴上一个滚烫的身体。  
他听见狮子王司喑哑着声音，仿佛心中燃起了一团熊熊燃烧的烈焰。  
“你明明很喜欢我肏你。”

“够了！”  
石神千空挣脱狮子王司的怀抱，“我是个伤患，我需要休息。”  
狮子王司没让他成功逃脱，他环住石神千空的肩膀，把他整个人环在怀里。  
他低头，嘴唇轻碰石神千空的耳朵。那里很敏感，轻轻一碰就红的厉害。  
“你不相信我说的话吗？千空。”  
被人裹在怀里的感受实在让人心烦意乱，石神千空压低声音，“我说过了吧，我需要休息。”  
“我很尊重你的需求，千空。”狮子王司吻了吻他的耳朵。  
他狭长的眼睛里透露着冷静，却又含着对亲近之人的暧昧。  
“但现在，我需要证明一下自己。”

——

直到被狮子王司用手掐着后脖，锁住他的双手，以至于石神千空不得不以被驯服的姿态被压在床上时，石神千空在意识到狮子王司刚刚的那句话不是在开玩笑。  
他想要踢开狮子王司，但左腿被绑上的木条让他完全丧失了行动力。  
狮子王司解开他的腰带，衣领从后方被野蛮扯开，露出一大片光滑的脊背。  
狮子王司低头，微卷的长发落在千空的脊背上，卷起皮肤一阵微痒。

“你在发什么神经！”石神千空眼角带着怒意，却又怕屋外的人听见压低声音，“我还受着伤！”  
司抚摸着千空光滑的皮肤，他粗糙的手掌在触碰之时带起后背颤栗。  
他滚动喉咙，喉间的燥意并未被咽下，反而愈演愈烈。  
他并非是一个不乐意听取他人意见的人，但千空今天把事情弄得过火。  
他不该这样不珍惜自己的身体，也不该否认欢爱时带来的欢愉。  
他不喜欢千空对自己说谎。  
“放心。”司说，“我会抬起你的腿，嗯，保证不会让它受到伤害。”

狮子王司的回答让石神千空哑口无言。  
那双手游走在他身体的四周，而当狮子王司放开对他的束缚时，他可悲地发现自己压根没有反抗的力量。  
肌肤相触时带来的触动令他被迫想起那一晚发生的事情，他侧着头眼神涣散，在狮子王司的后背上留下一道道划痕。  
身体跟随晃动时，他的灵魂也在愉悦中彻底迷失。  
石神千空讨厌这种感觉，科学家不应该失去自己的掌控。  
但眼下，他什么都做不了。  
他只是一个阶下囚。

腿被狮子王司小心翼翼地抬了起来，这种细致温柔的举动并没让石神千空软化。  
他冷冷看着狮子王司，对方在他的目光中停顿，眼里虽未有笑意但尚存温柔。  
狮子王说：“如果千空你承认我是对的，嗯，那么我可以停下之后的事情。”  
“我不想弄疼你。”

“这样假惺惺的话有必要吗？”石神千空道。  
他看到狮子王司眼中自己的倒影异常清晰，“如果能够放我离开你这里，我倒是不介意答应你。”  
狮子王司垂眸，纤长的睫毛挡住了石神千空的注视，“你知道我不会放你离开的，千空。”  
“永远不会。”

“我们来打个赌好了。”  
狮子王司抚摸着千空的腿根，那里的肌肤细嫩，受不了他的大力抚摸，圏起一片微红。  
“赌什么？”  
“如果我把千空你肏哭，嗯，以后就不要抗拒我们做爱。”狮子王司眼底透着笑意。  
那副十足的恶魔姿态，在石神千空凝眉直视下，缓缓开口：“如果我做不到，那我放你离开。”

石神千空抖了抖眼角，“这是什么赌约……”  
“我当千空你答应了。”狮子王司压下身体，他将石神千空受伤的那条腿放在自己肩上，另一只腿被他从膝盖处顶开。  
他昂扬滚烫的阴茎紧贴石神千空被迫抬起的臀部，不顾千空的怒视在他臀缝中摩擦。  
湿滑的黏液将他褶皱处的肉染上一层水光，司低笑，胸膛一并震动。  
“那么，我开动了。”

……

从异物开拓，到伞状的头部顶入洞口。  
这一切的动作，对石神千空并不算陌生。  
他大腿根被狮子王司的手压着，迫使双腿分的更开，这种姿势对受伤的腿虽然不会造成伤害，但也谈不上多舒服。  
狮子王司的龟头抵在千空的后穴上，他并不急于开拓。尽管他下腹因为这场性事硬的发疼，但为了千空他可以忍耐。  
情动时龟头顶端渗出的粘液随着穴肉的浅插而有些湿滑，下身的结合处很快变得潮湿不堪。

石神千空不喜欢这样，他从来不喜欢屈居人下，更何况是性事上的承受方。  
他用手捂住自己的眼睛，不想看到狮子王司情动的脸。  
那张俊美的面孔在情动时染上薄红，本该气势凌人的眼睛闪闪发亮，仿佛将他当做美食一般享用。  
当粗壮的阴茎缓缓插入他的身体时，从穴肉传来的疼痛与颤栗感令他忍不住发出了喘息。  
“哈……呃……”  
石神千空双手用力，指甲在他脸上留下深深的印痕，他却对此毫无察觉。  
狮子王司将他的手指温柔地移开，他让千空环住自己的背。  
“我不介意你在这里留下印记，千空。”狮子王司说。

石神千空睁开眼睛，他绯红色的眼眸像是红宝石一般美丽，那隐约可见的泪光，在对方的强力忍耐下收了回去。  
他报复似的在这场性事尚未正式开始时，便在司的后背划下一道道血痕。  
“很疼啊……哈……一点也不舒服……”  
他枕在不算柔软的床铺上，因阴茎的一点点开拓浑身冒出热汗。  
紧致的肠壁被阴茎一点点撑开，司毫不留情地一挺到底，直到阴茎彻底被穴肉含了进去，只剩下囊袋重重拍打着臀部。  
肉体清脆的拍打声蔓延在两人的喘息中，就算做爱时狮子王司的眼神也带着石神千空看不透的深意。  
他仰起头，司的吻便很快落了下来。  
千空感受到司柔软的嘴唇贴着他的脖颈，温热的舌尖舔过他脖子上的汗珠，而后吻一步步向上，最终落在了他的唇瓣上。  
舌尖相缠，石神千空因窒息感大口喘息，他们热吻时银丝从嘴角渗出。  
狮子王司一手抬高石神千空的臀部，让他的阴茎能够更深的嵌入千空的身体。他另一只手护着千空受伤的腿，大掌掐着他膝盖向上的肉，保证千空的腿不会因为这场性事收到任何伤害。

“哈……哈……”  
狮子王司的速度开始加快，穴肉内部层层将他的阴茎包裹。司的阴茎因快感蹦出一条条凸起的青筋，他用力顶了一下石神千空，凸起的前列腺因这下被用力摩擦。  
“啊——”石神千空在司后背划下一道血痕。  
电流般的快感随机快速蔓延的身体四周，松果体分泌出大量多巴胺，迫使他的大脑将眼前这场性事的愉悦感提到最高。  
石神千空的指尖用力到发青，他受伤的那只腿完全靠狮子王司的支撑，但快感令他想要绷直小腿，他却完全做不到。他另一只完好的腿脚尖绷直，脚指头蜷缩成一团。脚底用力蹬着床铺，试图延缓这种快感。  
粗壮的阴茎在他身体里吃撑，龟头每每抵在前列腺上迸发的快感进而折磨他的神经。就连发红的肠肉也讨好着肉棒，将它一层一层裹紧，分泌出汁水令阴茎插入的更加彻底、迅速。  
“唔……哈……”  
石神千空发出喘息，喉间甚至带上了哭腔。  
先前的赌约令他想要克制自己的生理反应，但每当他拼命忍住快感的折磨时。狮子王司的阴茎便毫不留情地黏过前列腺，司甚至加快了挺腰的速度，阴茎在肠壁内快速抽插，翻出了殷红的穴肉。  
汁水随着抽插在穴口四溅，过快的抽插速度甚至带起了白沫。翻出的穴肉暴露在空气之中，空气的流动使敏感的穴肉收缩，喷汁。  
石神千空的生理反应因为这场激烈的性事完全崩溃，就连他那条暂时残废的腿也能感受到快感的蔓延。  
他因为快感开始呜咽，狮子王司用牙齿叼着他的喉结，用牙齿打磨。  
致命的危机感使这场性事更加激烈，狮子王司离开，在他喉结处留下了牙印。  
司向下，千空因快感凸起的乳尖正在空气中瑟瑟发抖。寒冬的冷空气让乳尖显得过于娇气，它挺立着，看着格外可口。  
司将乳尖含在嘴里，意外的，石神千空的乳珠十分敏感。  
他睁大双眼，在司用牙齿叼弄乳头时绷直了腰，整个身体近乎悬在半空中。  
狮子王司十分喜欢千空眼角含着泪珠的模样，那让他更加兴奋。  
他挺腰，囊袋将臀部拍打的通红，阴茎在石神千空体内涨大，将他体内的前列腺磨的又红又肿。只轻轻擦过，就能带起一阵快感。  
更别说龟头在撵过红肿的前列腺时，司恶意加重了力道。

“呜……混蛋……”  
石神千空眼角泛起泪水，愉悦的快感使他身体无法克制本能，身体去迎合讨好司的阴茎。  
他每被司用阴茎撞向前列腺，乃至更深处时，眼角便克制不出地流出泪水。  
太爽了。  
他压根抑制不住自己想要继续的本能。

“看，我就说这不是惩罚，千空。”狮子王司微笑。  
他看着脸上布满潮红，眼神被愉悦所填满，乃至骂人都显得那么色情的千空。  
司满意地亲了亲千空的眼睛，睫毛的颤抖让他嘴唇泛痒，这样的痴态让他十分愉悦。  
“你明明很喜欢我肏你，千空。”  
“你被我肏哭了，我赢了。”

“哈……呃……哈……”  
石神千空用力挖向狮子万司的背部，用血痕来表达自己的愤怒。  
他当然能听见狮子王司嚣张的话，但当他想要张嘴反驳时，吐出的只有暧昧不清的喘息。  
混蛋。  
阴茎在体内驰骋鞭打，快感一波波涌起将千空的脑袋搅成浆糊。  
这中间他甚至带着哭腔说‘不要了’，他自己的阴茎也因为快感射了不知道几次，最后疼的什么也射不出来。  
射出的精液将司和他的小腹弄得一团糟，肉穴抽插四处飞溅的淫水甚至将床铺打湿。  
他小腿不停摇晃，床单被抓得发皱。已经什么都射不出的阴茎紧紧贴在自己的小腹上，而狮子王司却依旧如同不知疲惫的野兽肆虐他的肉体。  
石神千空甚至感觉自己的灵魂已经和肉体分割，肉体传来几乎将大脑摧毁的快感已经使他的精神麻木。他喉咙依旧配合的发出求爱声，但眼神已经变得涣散迷茫，甚至有些看不清眼前的一切。  
但有些东西还是能看清的，比如狮子王司一脸餍足的混蛋样。

在千空体内射精时，狮子王司可以抓紧千空的臀肉，饱满的肉从他的指缝挤出。他龟头抵在脆弱敏感的前列腺上，滚烫的精液浇灌在前列腺上让石神千空失声尖叫。  
司低头，温柔地吻住千空的嘴唇。  
他十分享受和千空的做爱。  
等精液灌满了千空的小穴，狮子王司满足地将阴茎从千空红肿的穴肉中抽了出来，他小心翼翼地千空受伤的腿放下。  
没有了阻挡，精液缓缓从穴口流出，浓白色的精液让这场性事看起来更加绯靡不堪，艳色十足。  
司微卷的长发黏在自己的侧脸上，美人的神色是餍足而危险的。  
他压根没有满足。  
还不够。  
这么想着，狮子王司的阴茎又渐渐翘了起来。  
但千空的身体尚且不允许他这么造作，狮子王司望着尚在失神中的石神千空。他用手捏开了千空的嘴，而后他将还残留着精液的龟头插入石神千空的嘴。不顾对方的抗拒，按住他的后脑勺向自己的小腹撞去。  
龟头一下深入的喉咙，石神千空控制不住咳嗽起来。  
他稍稍回神，便近距离看见狮子王司坚硬的腹肌和茂密的丛林。  
口腔的水润火热让狮子王司开始了新一轮的造次，他看着千空的脑袋在自己腹部起伏，声带的震动按摩的阴茎十分舒适。  
舌头滑动时，石神千空能感受到狮子王司阴茎上的青筋。  
“唔……唔……”  
他被迫承受着喉咙被阴茎贯穿的疼痛，但狮子王司舒服的喘息却让石神千空心中的怒意消失殆尽。  
他甚至不知该如何去形容这一切，如果能用科学的语言来形容这种性事带给他精神的无与伦比的快感的话。  
尽管这场赌约是狮子王司单方面定下的。  
但石神千空知道他自己输了。  
输得一塌糊涂。

精液在他口腔中射出时，他咳嗽着吞咽了下去。  
司吻了吻他的唇角，温柔地鼓励他：“乖孩子。”  
石神千空连瞪他的力气也没有。  
他大脑因这场性事疲惫到极点，不管狮子王司开始对他的身体进行清理，自己沉沉闭上了眼睛。  
在他意识彻底进入黑暗之前，只听到狮子王司温柔的嗓音。  
“今夜多谢款待，我很满足，千空。”

操。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！
> 
> ——————
> 
> 狮子王司：事关男人尊严，必须证明老子情场一把手。（雾）  
> Ps.  
> 本来想根据图写千空乳珠的颜色的，在怎么也没找到有乳头的图。  
> 就算是裸露上半身的，也没有画乳头。  
> 唉，好遗憾。


End file.
